Eight Man Spaceship OneShot 2
by KHarmony
Summary: Drifting through space on a ship with only eight people on board can be a real drag when you're a twitchy, trigger-finger, for hire...  AU or far future-fic


I've been working on writing a one-shot once a week with themes for each being supplied from friends (and now that it's on FF, reviewers too). Because of my current obsession with Supernatural, the first 3 weeks fall into Supernatural fanfic. All the shots are numbered (even when they aren't Supernatural based). When I reach each interval of 25 shots the person who gave me the theme for the 25th one shot in the set, will get to make a special writing request from me (within reason please).

Second of my one shots, again became a Supernatural inspired fic (sorta). The theme I was given was a bit out there but I was still deeply rooted in a Supernatural mindset so it became an AU fic or maybe far into the future. I don't know. Also might inspire me someday to write more (kind of the point of writing a one-shot, for me at least, i see what works and what doesn't). And Sam and Dean aren't brothers in this (at least they're not referred to as brothers in the shot not sure if that might change if I do turn it into a full story).

Shot #2: 8 Man Spaceship (theme from Chris Barrett)

Date completed: Thurs. Sept. 30th 2010

Word count: 1,150

The deep, dead of space could drive a man insane. It would have driven many a sane man off their rocker by now if it weren't for their compatriots. There was often nothing to do as their little island of civilization drifted through the open sea of stars. But could it really be called civilization with so few people on board?

Dean Winchester, didn't think it could. He was going stir crazy on this goddamn eight man heap of spacejunk. He sat lazily in his chair in the command center staring blankly at the screens reading the same old scientific mumbo jumbo. Usually he didn't even come onto the command deck with the rest of the brainiac crew. He was a hired gun, not a scientist like the other crew members. But staying alone in his cabin was a drag and at least up here he could sometimes get something that passed for communication with one of the other crew members.

So far he'd formed something of a companionship with the young science geek, Samuel Campbell. The kid was barely old enough to drink legally back home in the States, and he was totally into this whole nerd trip into the stars. Dean still hadn't figured out exactly what the kid's job was on the crew except to examine and over analyze every tiny detail. But when the kid wasn't spieling out facts and numbers he found him the easiest to hold a conversation with.

Odd considering he'd originally thought he'd pursue a friendship with the ship's stoic, military driven Captain. Captain John Waters was probably twenty plus years Dean's senior, probably old enough to be his father. Both were in the military back home and both seemed to have a similar appreciation for life and it's simpler pleasures, like drinking, firing a gun, women, and having a general disregard for anything else. But he had quickly found that his brand of sarcasm and smart-assery had quickly put him on the wrong side of the straight-laced Captain. Since John had threatened to tie him up and throw him into the brig, barring he couldn't break protocol and throw him out into space, Dean had resolved to stay off the grumpy Captain's radar.

He hadn't spoken much to anyone else in the six months since they'd left Earth. The pilot, Cas Cartwright, had just a little too much stick up his ass for Dean's comfort. The communications technician and navigator were twin brothers, about Dean's age, Lucas and Michael Colt, who seemed to want nothing to do with anyone else but each other. They didn't exactly seem to get along but fighting with each other seemed to be their cup of tea. Dean decided quickly that if they wanted to be left alone he'd rather not ask.

The last official member of the crew was the ship's doctor. Much to Dean's chagrin when he first came on-board, it was a hot young woman by the name of, Lisa Corbin. It was in that moment that Dean had thought maybe he'd signed up for the right mission. How clichéd was it that the ship he signed up for had a hot doctor? Five minutes later he learned the hard way that the doc was not just some hot nurse. He'd started hitting on her and next thing he knew she was hitting on him, literally. He was not much more than gum beneath her shoe in less than 20 seconds. Sure he still sent her sidelong glances whenever they were in the same room but he was not about to test his luck with the ship's beautiful judo-champ anytime soon.

As for the eighth person on this ship, he wasn't even considered a member of the crew. He was Lisa's younger brother, though for how much younger he was, he could have easily been her son. Eight year old, Benjamin was almost completely deaf and used a hearing aid. Dean would have thought him mute too if not for hearing him speak to Lisa on a few occasions when he'd been watching the doctor from afar and the kid obviously thought he was alone with his sister. He knew from the ship's files that Lisa was the kid's guardian because their parents were dead and that's the only reason the kid was on this ship. Otherwise the kid was so quiet and out of sight that he might not have even existed at all. Dean guessed the crew could thank their lucky stars that they hadn't gotten saddled with some annoying, hyperactive brat. Hell, he figured he was more ADD than the kid, with the way he was going stir crazy in the confined quarters. For what it was worth, he felt sorry for Ben. The kid obviously had some sort of trauma or something that caused him to be so subdued for a 8 year old. He wouldn't even look at other people, just kept his eyes to the floor even with Lisa.

"Hey Dean! Earth to Dean Winchester!"

Dean got out of his thoughts to see young Samuel looking at him with a smirk on his face and getting ready to poke him in the side with his pencil. "If you poke me with that Sammy, I'll shove it so far up your ass you'll be crying for Mommy for the next week," Dean grumbled as he shifted in his seat to sit more upright.

"You were totally spacing out Dean," Sam replied with a smile before turning back to the screens streaming numbers. "Got something on your mind, buddy?"

"Nothin new, same old, same old," Dean replied deadpan. "What I wouldn't give for something to do."

"You can go down to the activity room anytime you like," the young scientist replied as he was writing fervently on his clipboard.

"Yeah playing darts, electronic poker, and virtual snowboarding gets boring after a while. And there's only so many movies you can watch or laps you can run on the treadmill before you get tired," Dean replied with his classic sarcasm showing. He slumped back down into his seat and muttered, "I'm taking a nap, don't w…"

Dean was cut short as he was thrown forward, grabbing at the console in front of him to keep from banging his head on it. The whole ship had lurched hard to the side and Dean suspected that all the sirens going off and the shouts coming from the other crew members wasn't a good sign. That's when he caught the voice of Lucas Colt, "Captain there are unknown vessels on the radar and they are firing on us! Attempts to communicate have failed. They are blocking our radio signals."

Dean couldn't help the smirk that came to his face, "Looks like things just got interesting. I'm finally up to bat and it's game time."


End file.
